


Пестрые шарфы

by Reidzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, АУ, АУ: высшие учебные заведения, ООС, начало отношений, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Сначала Луффи просто любопытно. Он поглядывает на высокого, всегда одинокого студента с юрки и разыгрывает смешные нереалистичные сценарии, в которых бы чужое собранное лицо наконец-то поддалось эмоциям. У этого незнакомого студента всегда хмурые брови, а еще лицо наполовину шарфом закутано. И это в то время, как Луффи жарко в вульгарных — не под стать учебному заведению — шортах!— Эй, Робин, — зовет он подругу ленивым тоном, все еще не сводя взгляда с объекта наблюдения. — Кто это?— Это? — проследив за взглядом Луффи, переспрашивает Робин и наклоняет озадаченно голову, мягко улыбаясь. — А, это. Шарлотта Катакури.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Пестрые шарфы

**Author's Note:**

> Работаю как проклятая. Первая часть фанфика неделю-полторы лежала на компе, вторую дописала чисто вчера и сегодня где-то между ведением уроков. А, да. Чисто для любопытных из моей аудитори: с вами на связи препод английского :D  
> Я хочу еще написать фанфиков по КатаЛу и по ЛоЛу, причем уже с рейтингами, НО У МЕНЯ ПРОСТО НЕТ ВРЕМЕНИ, GOD DAMN IT.  
> Наверное, когда-нибудь, однажды, возможно...

Сначала Луффи просто любопытно. Он поглядывает на высокого, всегда одинокого студента с юрки* и разыгрывает смешные нереалистичные сценарии, в которых бы чужое собранное лицо наконец-то поддалось эмоциям. У этого незнакомого студента всегда хмурые брови, а еще лицо наполовину шарфом закутано. И это в то время, как Луффи жарко в вульгарных — не под стать учебному заведению — шортах!

— Эй, Робин, — зовет он подругу ленивым тоном, все еще не сводя взгляда с объекта наблюдения. — Кто это?

Луффи уверен, что Нико знает всех и каждого в университете. Даже тех, кто учится на других факультетах. У Робин отменная память, особенно на таких заметных людей.

— Это? — проследив за взглядом Луффи, переспрашивает Робин и наклоняет озадаченно голову, мягко улыбаясь. — А, это. Шарлотта Катакури. Он аспирант. Один из лучших учеников с юриспруденции.

— Ммм, — протягивает Луффи. — А чего он всегда в этом дурацком шарфе?

Робин пожимает плечами.

— Он вроде не особо общительный и предпочитает отталкивать от себя всех любопытных…

Робин еще не успевает договорить, как в озорных глазах Монки Ди вспыхивает знакомый всем его друзьям огонь.

— Луффи, ты не можешь быть серьезно! — восклицает Нами, появившаяся из ниоткуда. — Зачем он тебе? Оставь ты его!

— Ну, тебе разве не любопытно посмотреть, что у него под шарфом? — хмурит брови Луффи. Он думает о том, что, возможно, под шарфом скрывается что-нибудь забавное, вроде тонкой неуместной шеи или больших губ, накачанных силиконом — у этих фантазий нет никакой реально подоплеки, зато они выглядят прикольно в системе координат Монки.

— Я с ним подружусь! — угрожающе заявляет Луффи. Вернее, заявляет-то он обычным тоном, но его-то окружение знает, что нет ничего более угрожающего, чем упрямство Луффи и его желание с кем-то подружиться. Задружит до смерти и не будет извиняться.

— Остальные будут против, — обреченно бормочет Нами, поднимаясь из-за стола. Впрочем, она даже больше сочувствует Шарлотте. Когда она покидает столовую, Монки уже вьется вокруг хмурого Катакури.

— Эй, сними шарф, — с этого начинается их знакомство. Луффи смотрит бесстрашно в хмурые недовольные глаза. Его не пугают ни хмурая складка между бровей, ни вставший в полный рост для устрашения Катакури, ни даже его низкий голос, которым он коротко, но сдержанно посылает Луффи.

Это, кстати, первая грубая ошибка Катакури. С Луффи нельзя сдержанно. Он только тянет губы в улыбке.

— И шарф у тебя некрасивый. В полоску. Хочешь, я принесу тебе красивый?

Луффи наводит шума вокруг, приковывает к себе внимание всех студентов, а после уже оказывается на другом конце зала, машет рукой и смеется, обещая принести самый яркий шарф из возможных.

На следующий день на стол перед Катакури в аудитории выгребают из недр рюкзака пестрое… нечто. Желтые и рыжие пятна в перемешку с красными полосками и вкраплениями зеленого выглядят настоящим кошмаром эпилептика, но Луффи находит его лучшим.

— Это тебе. Носи его.

Вообще-то в гардеробе Катакури не было ничего ярче фиолетового цвета, но он все равно предпочитает отмолчаться. Шарф — выстраивает планы Шарлотта — можно выкинуть. Или потерять. Или вообще продать. Это тоже его ошибка, но Катакури все еще плохо знает Луффи и не спешит раздобыть информации побольше. Более того, он вдохновляется тем, что в первый раз отмазка про «забыл дома» прокатывает. Прокатывает первые два раза, а потом Монки притаскивает еще одно аляпистое недоразумение в розовые и белые квадраты на бледно-желтом фоне. Этот шарф выглядит даже хуже прошлого. У Катакури нервно дергается глаз.

— Мне это не нужно, — пытается вернуть подарок он обратно.

— Да ладно, — отмахивается Луффи. — У меня этих шарфов — целая коллекция! Я еще могу принести, ха-ха-ха!

Это ему смешно, а Шарлотте неожиданно — не очень. Он сбагривает этот шарф одной из сестер и начинает избегать Луффи, чтобы не получить еще парочку сомнительных подарков. Тем временем Усопп собирает ставки с друзей. Зоро ставит на две недели, Санджи — на три. Нами и Робин рискуют, поэтому ставят на неделю. Чоппер закатывает глаза и читает нотации, что как-то это не очень-то гуманно делать ставки на чужую выдержку, а сам присоединяется к Зоро. Двух недель, чтобы сдаться на милость Луффи, на взгляд Тони-Тони, вполне достаточно.

Любопытство в Луффи разгорается все сильнее, пока в какой-то момент не оказывается, что шарф-то вещь не самая интересная в Катакури, а вот истории про семью, которые каким-то образом удается вытащить из молчаливого Шарлотты, дело уже другое. Монки нужна неделя, чтобы перейти от цели «заглянуть под шарф» до «оставить Ката-чана при себе».

— Не пойму, чего ты в него вцепился, — ворчит Зоро, пытаясь присмотреться к главной заучке всего юрфака. На морду страшный, еще высокий слишком. Даже Ророноа, чей рост вообще-то выше среднего, приходится задирать голову вблизи. Интуитивно кажется, что Катакури опасен. Хотя, если вспомнить их первое знакомство с Трафальгаром из медицинского, становится немного спокойнее: вряд ли кто-то может быть действительно опаснее шизанутого помешанного на анатомии хирурга. За столом сидит вся их университетская часть тусовки: Робин, Зоро, Санджи, Нами, Усопп и Чоппер.

— Он классный, — честно отвечает Луффи. — А еще любит пончики. Санджи, а ты умеешь их делать?

У Винсмока заранее дергается глаз. Он-то знает, что этот вопрос — ловушка. Это даже и не вопрос! Из уст Луффи это значит вполне конкретное: «Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал пончики для объекта моего неуемного интереса». Впрочем, Санджи даже ответить не успевает, когда раздается удивленный выдох Робин.

— Луффи, ты хочешь, чтобы Санджи сделал пончики только для Каткури?

— Ага.

Теперь такого же удивленного выдоха не сдерживают и остальные.

— Это же, — растерянно бормочет Нами.

— Нет… Нет-нет-нет, только этого не хватало! — в паникушной манере вскрикивает Усопп, резко вскакивая из-за стола. Зоро и Санджи недоуменно смотрят друг на друга, но не рискуют задать уточняющих вопросов.

— То есть, — аккуратно подбирает слова Нами, — тебе интересен Катакури, ты притаскиваешь ему шарфы, умудрился уже узнать про его вкусы и теперь хочешь… Сделать ему приятно?

Всё окружение Монки знает, что их негласный лидер — сумасбродный эгоист, любящий поступать по-своему и в угоду своим внезапным желаниям. Именно поэтому в этой системе координат неуместно выглядит почти любое проявление альтруизма, которое не связанно с восстановлением справедливости. К тому же Луффи и поделиться едой?

— Так ты умеешь, Санджи? — уже более нетерпеливо повторяет Луффи, не сводя требовательного взгляда с Винсмока. Тот закуривает, нарушая правила института, а после кивает.

— Как скажешь. Принесу на днях для твоего Катакури пончики.

Луффи довольно вскрикивает и тут же уносится из-за стола, явно собираясь сообщить эту прекрасную новость виновнику торжества, а за столом на добрых пару минут воцаряется почти гробовое молчание.

— Я понижаю ставку, — произносит негромко Санджи. — Хватит и недели, чтобы у Катакури не осталось сил на сопротивление.

Нико смеется и согласно кивает, понимающе добавляя:

— Влюбленный Луффи — это что-то совершенно неожиданное.

Первая неделя так и заканчивается неопределенностью, а время до понедельника проносится в делах и закрывании долгов, да и первый день недели тоже проходит как-то сумасбродно и тихо. На горизонте нигде не видно Луффи — и это веская причина, чтобы забеспокоиться. Ророноа отправляет три емких сообщения в пустоту, а потом добрасывает другу и однокурснику в одном лице все задания. Остальные пока терпеливо ждут, невольно предвкушая… нечто. И это нечто случается на последней паре: на улице слышны излишне радостные крики. Сначала группа лишь недоуменно посматривает в сторону окна, все еще пытаясь слушать заунывные речи преподавателя, но потом раздается знакомый шишишикающий смех, и все почти синхронно подскакивают со своих мест, желая посмотреть во что снова влез Луффи. Первое, что видит припозднившийся Зоро — яркое пятно на ком-то одетым во все темное. Нужна всего секунда, чтобы понять, что некто в темном — это Катакури, а бросающееся в глаза пятно — это рыжий шарф в салатово-бело-голубые горошки. За руку его держит довольный до невозможности Луффи.

Плакали его денежки, смиренно думает Ророноа.

Луффи сжимает в своей крепкой небольшой ладошке большую почти гигантскую руку Катакури и чувствует себя отлично. Они еще не встречаются, но Луффи уже по-собственнически желает отметить Катакури собой: навесить шарфы, привлечь внимание и привязать к себе так сильно, чтобы у Шарлотты не осталось ни единой возможности исчезнуть. Это вряд ли можно назвать влюбленностью в адекватном ее понимании. Это жадность. Алчность. Эгоизм. Катакури, который сначала думал абстрагироваться и просто не дать себя втянуть в компанию больных на голову придурков, разделяет эмоции Монки. Ему хочется оставить этого человека-эмоцию при себе. Искусать его шею, наглядно усадить на колени прямо в столовой с внешней невозмутимостью, но он еще держит свои эмоции в руках.

— Так что же все-таки там, под шарфом? — шепчет на ухо Усопп, когда они все вместе расползаются по домам. Катакури идет с самого края, все еще не признавая себя частью безумной тусовки. Рядом вышагивает Луффи, сияющий счастливой улыбкой. Он все еще не отпускает руку… Друга? Парня? Может, вообще жертвы?

— Сек-рет! — подмигивает заговорчески Монки и придвигается поближе к Шарлотте. Луффи, конечно, то еще трепло, но рассказывать про Катакури хочется только частично. Потому что с головы до пят, со всеми шрамами, секретами и страхами Катакури Шарлотта принадлежит Монки Ди Луффи. А своим Луффи делится крайне неохотно.

**Author's Note:**

> юрка* — юридический факультет в простонародье
> 
> Как всегда, котятки, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з


End file.
